fans_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Mugenesis Comptiplation
Mugenesis Complitation is a complitation of all six games. Characters: *Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Guile, Blanka, Dhalsim, E. Honda, Zangief, T. Hawk, Cammy, Dee Jay, Fei Long, Balrog, Vega, Sagat, and M. Bison, and Akuma from Street Fighter II *Rancid, Orion, Thugg, Wulf, Leif, Musashi, and Matrix from Time Killers *Dirk, Mastodon, Equus, Morin, Grinder, Goldrock, Phoenix, Zygrunt, Rotundo, Xenon, Dio, and Uppercut from Fighting Masters *Akira, Pai Pai, Kagemaru, Jacky, Sarah, Jeffry, Lau, Wolf, and Dural from Virtua Fighter *Liu Kang, Sindel, Smoke, Rain, Nightwolf, Sonya, Kitana, Mileena, Goro, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Reptile, Stryker, Cyrax, Ermac, Sektor, Jax, Noob Saibot, Sheeva, Chameleon, Khameleon, Fujin, Kabal, Baraka, Jade, Kano, Kung Lao, Raiden, Kintaro, Shang Tsung, Motaro, and Shao Khan from Mortal Kombat *Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, Kim Kap Hwan, Cheng Sin Zan, Jubei Yamada, Big Bear, Mai Shiranui, Billy Kane, Lawrence Blood, Axel Hawk, Wolfgang Krauser, and Geese Howard from Fatal Fury 2 *Shadow, Blade, RAX, Trident, Xavier, Jetta, Slash, Midknight, Larcen, Chin Wo, Dawson McShane, Ramses III, Raven Gindar, Riptide, Senator, Thanatos, Blast, Crispy, Hooter, Slither, Yappy, Zuni, and Eternal Champion from Eternal Champions *Sauron, Talon, Vertigo, Blizzard, Chaos, Armadon, and Diablo from Primal Rage *Amakusa, Haohmaru, Hanzo Hattori, Jubei, Kyoshiro, Nakomaru, Galford, Gen-An, Charlotte, Ukyo, Tamtam, and Wan-Fu from Samurai Shodown *Hanzou, Fuuma, Dragon, Janne, J. Carn, M. Power, Brocken, Rasputin, and Geegus from World Heroes *Fulgore, Cinder, Glacius, Jago, Riptor, Sabrewulf, Spinal, TJ Combo, Cheif Thunder, B. Orchid, and Eyedol from Killer Instinct *Heishiro, Rock, Taki, Sophita, Hwang, Siegfried, Seung, Li Long, and Cervantes from Soul Edge/ Soul Calibur/ Soul Blade *Anna, Armor King, Bosokonovich, Angel, Alex, Baek Doo San, Bruce, Bryan, Devil, Jin, Gon, Michelle, Julia, Yoshimitsu, Roger, Roger Jr., Kazuya, King, Kuma, Kunimitsu, Panda, Jack, Paul, Ling, Tekken Force, Mokujin, Tetsujin, Nina, Ogre, Tiger Jackson, Wang, Forest, Marshall, Ganryu, Eddy, Unknown, Christie, Craig, Steve, Ken Mishima, Asuka, Violet, Combot, Feng Wei, Raven, Jinpachi, and Jack 5 from Tekken *Jin Saotome and Bloodia from Armored Warriors *Talmac, Yug, Naja, Deamon, Tyr, Naruto, Cyclic, and Zena-Lan from Cosmic Carnage *Morrigan and Pyron from Darkstalkers *Raiden Shiwazakun, Hwa Jai, Michael Max, Tung Fu Rue, Duck King, and Richard Meyer from Fatal Fury *Warhead, Tak, Voodoo, Vallah, Pagam, Anubis, Maximus, CY-5, Grox, Kabuki Jo, Ahau Kin, and Exor from War Gods *Sōki from Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams *Batsu Ichimonji from Rival Schools *Grace, Bahn, Raxel, Tokio, Sanman, Jane, Honey, Picky, Mahler, Emi, Charlie, Del Sol, and Kuhn from Fighting Vipers *Axel Stone, Blaze Fielding, Max Thunder, Adam Hunter, Skate Hunter, and Dr. Zan Gilbert from Streets of Rage *Lee, Geki, Mike, Joe, Retsu, Birdie, Gen, Adon, and Eagle from Street Fighter *Captain Kidd, Erick, Johnny Maximum, Mudman, Ryoko, Shura, and Neo Dio from World Heroes 2 *Ryofu, Jack, and Zeus from World Heroes 2 Jet *Son Gokū from World Heroes Perfect *Bad Mr. Frosty, Blob, Blue Suede Goo, Helga, Ickybod Clay, Taffy, Tiny, and N. Boss from Clay Fighter The game includes new exclusive fighters: *Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat *Shaq, Diesel, Colonel, Nezu, Auroch, Leotsu, Prince Rajah, Mephis, Kaori, Voodoo Priestess, and Sett-Ra from Shaq-Fu *Jumbo, Biff, Greater, El Stingray, Oni, Titanic Tim, Rasta Mon, Gunloc, Scorp, Wraith, Rip Saber, Widow, and Ortega from Saturday Night Slam Masters *Cody, Guy, and Haggar from Final Fight *Danzaiver, Setsuna, Linedwell, Erel, Keiya, Gally, Midori, Alty Al Lazel, Kakurine, and Ihadulca from Evil Zone *Seth, Juri, and Hakan from Street Fighter IV *Sakura, Alex, Twelve, Q, Elena, Dudley, Juni, Juli, Makoto, Birdie, and various others from the Street Fighter Series *Roo from Streets of Rage III *Hayate, Carol, Max, Gordon, Chung, Gozu, Mezu, Joker, Nicola Zaza, King Lion, and King Leo from Savage Reign *Kim Sue Il, Rosa, and Jyazu from Kizuna Encounter *Yugo, Alan, Bakuryu, Mitsuko, Jin, Alice, Gregory, and Hans from Bloody Roar *Various Final Bosses